The Matchmaker (hth)
The Matchmaker is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located at West Melville Street of the Commercial District of New Los Angeles between Gwin and Cross during the evening. If Irina is in the party, this Heart-to-Heart will not appear. Dialogue :Mathias :"I came here because Gwin offered to treat me to a decent meal." :"But it's pretty clear that I was summoned so those two wouldn't have to be alone togheter." :"Next time, I've got to remember to ask who else is coming before I accept. This isn't helping Gwin at all!" :Gwin :"Evening, Cross. Funny running into you here. huh?" :"I was just about to go have dinner with Mathias and Lieutenant Irina." :"But the lieutenant wanted to buy something at that store, so I'm just waiting for her to finish. Shouldn't be too long now..." :Support: "Suggest that Gwin buy a present for Irina." :"A...present? What?" :"Um, so, yeah. Today isn't any sort of special day, and I don't have any reason to give her one, sooo... Yeah. I think she would find that pretty suspicious." :"But I HAVE been thinking that I might use my share of our next assignment reward to get her something really incredible for her birthday" :"Like maybe that new assault rifle from Sakuraba Industries? What do you think?" :Propose: "Offer to take Irina's place at dinner." :"Are you insane? Irina would be FURIOUS! Hell, the only thing I'd be eating for dinner would be the burst grenade she'd shove down my throat." :"And after all the time I spent planning to get her something really great for her birthday, she probably wouldn't even accpet it!" :"I already put a preorder down on that new Sakuraba Industries assault rifle, but...yeah. I still don't know if that's the best gift for her or not." :Suggest Meredith & Co.: "Recommend a Meredith & Co. weapon instead." (+heart) :"A weapon from Meredith & Co., huh?" :"Well, if that's your suggestion, I'm sure she'd love it." :"Maybe I should take a closer look at some of the other options instead of just grabbing that Sakuraba one." :"Thanks for your opinion. It means a lot." :"Oh, looks like she's coming back out now." :"Well, I've got to go. Hope we can work together on a mission soon!" :Suggest Candid & Credible: "Recommend Candid & Credible protective wear instead." :"Protective wear from Candid & Credible?" :"Well, the lieutenant really loves her weapons, but she doesn't put much effort into her armor." :"So that might actually make a better gift. Thanks for the idea, Cross!" :"But wait. Isn't the ladies' wear from Candid & Credible designed to look kinda like a...miniskirt?" :"Oh! Looks like the lieutenant's coming back out now!" :"Well, uh, I better go." :"Let's discuss the details of this equipment later. ...Like how in the heck I'd convince her to wear it." :Suggest a Ring: "Recommend that Gwin buy Irina a ring." :"...Seriously?" :"That's moving a bit fast, don't you think?" :"I mean, I don't even know if I have enough money. I'd have to buy a matching set of rings, right?" :"Huh... I wonder if instead of buying a pre-made one, I could make one out of resources mined through FrontierNav." :"But what resource should I use? Maybe dawnstones? Or everfreeze ore?" :"Uh-oh! Looks like the lieutenant's coming back out!" :"Well, I've got to go. Hope we can work together on a mission soon." Category:Gwin Heart-to-Hearts